Evans and Quidditch
by The May Waters
Summary: Lily Evans isn't so daft about Quidditch, in fact she loves to watch and play the popular sport. Remus Lupin, Marlene McKinnon, Hestia Jones, and Alice Fortescue are the only ones who know of this obsession. At the beginning of Seventh Year, one Lily Evans goes undercover to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Lily is faced with having to hide her true identity from the whole team.


Title: Evans and Quidditch

Summary: Lily Evans isn't so daft about Quidditch, in fact she loves to watch and play the popular sport. Remus Lupin, Marlene McKinnon, Hestia Jones, and Alice Fortescue are the only ones who know of this obsession. At the beginning of Seventh Year, one Lily Evans goes undercover to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Lily is faced with having to hide her true identity from the whole team. With friends by her side she manages to hide the secret until the day when ever curious Sirius Black removes her veil. Lily is left completely exposed and James is definitely in shock. Lily's escapade just might bring about more than a love for the Wizarding sport, but a love for Team Captain and Head Boy as well.

Written By: May Reach

Rating: T

Characters: Lily Evans, The Marauders, and others

* * *

**Note: While writing my fanfic about Fremione and my rant about Hermione and brooms, I suddenly had this idea to write a fic about Lily and her non fear of brooms. It was also helped along by a reviewer who agreed with my little rant and how people did the same thing with Lily which I never thought about before. So thank you reviewer who's name I can't remember.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

Tryouts

* * *

"You're actually going to do it then?"

"Yes, I told you this three times yesterday."

"Yes but, it's James isn't it?"

"What does he have anything to do with this?"

"He's team captain."

"Well, he's not going to know."

"How're you going to manage that?"

"I have my ways."

"Lily-"

"No!" Lily stood up from the table and gathered her things. "No one is going to stop me from doing this and you all just need to trust me."

"Alright," Remus smiled supportively up at Lily.

"Thank you Remus." Lily returned the look, before making to walk away. "See you all at tryouts in an hour."

"Bye Lily!" The girls called after her.

Lily climbed the steps to the Seventh floor where the Gryffindor common room resided. She hurried past the students and up to her room where the black jacket lay waiting. She slipped on a baggy pair of jeans, tied her hair back in a low ponytail at the nape of her neck, pinned back stray hairs with bobby pins, and finally zipped the windbreaker up tight. Completely covered so there was no recognizability, she slouched her natural tall gait and traipsed back into the common room, Nimbus 1500 in hand. The fastest model available on the market currently. James and Sirius were just at the base of the boys staircase, Remus and Peter three steps up from them. Remus stared, he couldn't believe Lily had actually managed to hide her true appearance. The hood covered her bright green eyes and the strings were pulled so it would hide any strands of red hair which might escape.

"Oh, are you trying out for he Quidditch team?" James asked as Lily made to slide past them.

Deepening her voice only slightly so it still sounded like a girl, she shrugged her shoulders and replied:

"Thought I might give it a try."

"We'll, good luck." James gave her a bright smile before his group made their way towards the portrait hole. Lily sighed in relief, up until Remus leaned over in passing.

"Good luck... Lily." Remus emphasized her name and she scowled under the hood. Letting out a laugh Remus struck up a conversation with Peter about a project he thought they could do together.

Lily shouldered the broom and ambled her way out of the common room and down to the pitch. Several people sat in the stands to watch, including Remus, Peter, Marlene, and Alice. Hestia's mouth dropped open when she saw Lily, but she closed it quickly to avoid awkward questions about who Lily might be.

"I'm going to separate you all out into groups, first years please leave the pitch now." Four student moved their way off the pitch and into the stands, complaining about rule following jerks. Lily smothered her obvious giggles with her hand, tuning her ears to hear James' voice. "Chasers, please go stand near the opposite goal posts. Beaters, the middle of the field. Keepers, the goal posts behind me. Seekers, please congregate over by the Hufflepuff portion of the stands."

Lily did as told, several other wanna be chasers behind her, one of them was Hestia. Hestia was hissing obscenities into Lily's covered ear, which only earned the brunette girl a smirk. Huffing, Hestia stood in silence as James tested the seekers first with juggle golf balls. Erin Wright was chosen because she had managed to save all but three of the white balls which were tossed into the air. Next, James moved onto the beaters. They were ordered to test their swings on Quaffles first. Sirius Black and Spencer Tyler had the farthest swings, but the beaters were told to hold on for a moment. James was making his way towards the chasers now and Lily felt her heart speed up as he neared.

"Alright, first I want to test your ability. You'll all fly around he pitch once at top speed. If you fall off along the way consider yourself disqualified and get off the pitch." James ordered, then he blew the whistle around his neck and they all took the air.

Lily kept pace with Hestia at the front before pulling ahead just as they came near the complete circle. Luckily her hood had been charmed into place and wouldn't budge from the position she had it in originally. James gave her a praising look as the seven who had managed to stay on their brooms landed before him. Putting himself in front of a set of goal posts he shouted out his next command. The beaters were to release seven bludgers and fly around the pitch hitting them at the Chasers as they attempted to score goals. Each chaser was given a Quaffle to shoot with. The chasers and beaters rose into the air and at the sound of James whistle the began the exercise. Lily dodged every bludger sent her way and managed to score seven goals against James, him unable to catch a single of her throws. Hestia managed six out of seven. The others were either less, or hit with a bludger in the process. Sirius and Spencer were made the beaters, while Lily and Hestia managed to play as chasers alongside James. Last in line were the Keepers. James ordered his fellow chasers to follow him in shooting goals to see how many the keepers could save. William Turner was made the Gryffindor keeper.

"You all were really great." James congratulated once everyone had exited the pitch. "There are team practices three times a week on Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's. If you're not there, expect to find your position given to someone else. See you on Monday."

Lily walked off the pitch broom in hand. Once hidden from view she removed the jacket, pants, and shrunk her broom so she could hide it from others. Completely looking like herself Lily launched herself on Hestia as she exited the arena with James and Sirius.

"Congratulations!" She squealed hugging her best friend to her. Hestia laughed and whispered the same in the girls ear. Pulling back she engaged Hestia in a tall about Nail Polish and maybe swimming in the Black Lake next week before it became too cold.

Remus and the rest of his group approached the two girls in hopes of Remus congratulating Hestia.

"You did really great." Remus announced, looking at Lily instead of Hestia causing her to flush a light pink.

"Thanks Remus!" Hestia exclaimed taking Lily's praise as her own to not raise suspicion.

"Do any of you know who that other chaser was?" James asked as they walked up to the castle, Alice and Marlene waiting at the entrance. They all shook their heads.

"Amazing bloke though," Sirius stated. Lily tried not to look offended while Hestia burst into giggles and Remus cracked a smile.

"It was a girl Padfoot." James frowned at his friend.

"Really? Wasn't really paying attention. Good at dodging bludgers."

"She had a nice figure, anyone could see it through that tight jacket." James told hi missing his hair slightly. "Plus she came out of the girls dorms, couldn't have done that without being a girl."

"Right, like I said, wasn't paying attention."


End file.
